Ikoma Kei
Appearance He has long shaggy Red hair with brown-green eyes. A pair of black rimmed glasses that make him look quite intellegent and serious of a person. Behind him stretches Four orange fox tails and on his head are a pair fo black and orange fox ears. He has a pale complexion with a thin splash of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He stands at 6ft 6, weighing around 192lb. As for clothing he generally sticks to darker colors with longer sleeves/legs and has a preference for wearing his school uniform more often. Personality For Ikoma there are very simple beliefs he holds dear to him. "Equality For All.", "All is fair in Love and War.", "By Any Means Neccessary". He is not afriad to use dirty tricks or attack specific parts of the body in order to achieve his own personal victories. He isn't going to stick his neck out for just anyone, they'd have to either be a close friend, or a hot woman. His hobbies include the occasional panty raid, peeping in the showers, and the rare chance of gropage. He is Very open about his perverted tendencies and nature, unashamed of it either as he'll casually put into conversation things like "Can I see you panties" or "May I coup a feel?" Though he is not someone who would force himself onto others. It wouldn't be right nor as interesting if he just went around and grabbed whatever he wanted. He's more about building up a friendly relationship rather than being the weird creepy pervert. Unlike most self proclaimed super perverts, he actually does reasearch and holds knowledge pertaining to Female Biology, and feminen products. He can make accurate reccomendations on which ones are more helpful or more effective against ones with bad side effects and such. He doesn't even feel embarrassed talking about such things. He has a certain intellegent and charismatic air about him and the words he uses even when h is going on some ludicrous rant about some perverted subject but saying it with such conviction and confidence that it's hard not to find it admirable. His intellegence isn't a joke though, he is in multiple high level classes and his Magic isn't anything to scoff at. He has one other belief, and that is "To never grow up" that he is going to forever stay as he is, and not become some crotchied old fart. As far as family is concerned, Ikoma is surprisingly protective. In fact he loves his family, to the point that he'd basically throw everything he has at someone who's trying to hurt them. However he stresses the fact that he does not have any kind of sister complex. He finds that idea sickening, considering everyone in his clan part of the same family even if they are branch families like himself. Part of why he has never shown off his perverted side around the clan. Backstory For Ikoma, some would wonder where he gets his pervertedness from, and his complete lack of shame for expressing it so freely. It likely came from his father whome was a perverse man, though not to the extreme Ikoma has taken it. Some rumors go around that when he was very young he found a porno magazine that opened his mind to the perverted. They say he keeps it in protective covering in his room hidden away. Whichever may be the case, he is who he is and nothing can really change that. Ikoma is part of a branch family within the Fuyu clan. He's never really acted out his perverted nature all that much around the clan as weird as that might be. Infact, he acts more of a model Clan Member. This is due to the fact that he considers the Clan to be his Family, and it'd be Gross for him to be perverted towards his own family. However, on occasion visitors have arrived and well, were potentially at risk. He's lived for quite some time now, just over 600 years. During that time he's discovered many truths about himself. He never wishes to grow into an old man, he's content with spending the rest of his life as a young adult. Living so close to Osaka Gakuin, he's heard of the place within the clan as others have gone there before. He also figures that there'll be a lot of stellar ladies! He is now a Second Year Student at the School. Power He is a Second year student, a Kitsune with Four tails. Fox Fire-. It's dark, deep red in color. He fires it out in a wave with a range of 50 feet. It burns but it hits with more of a Forceful impact that can knock people over. Nothing that could just Incinerate a person where they stood into ashes and bone. Illusion Magic- He has strong mastery over visual, sound, and touch senses for Illusions. Visual illusions affect up to 20 people, Sound 10 people, and Touch up to 3 people. His main use for Illusion Magic can be plainly explained as Perverted uses. During his time, he's created two Separrate magics. One being quite simple, and the other being his main focused magic. Eyes of the Pervert- His eyes give off a slight glow when activated. There are only two active functions: Zoom and X-ray. Zoom allows him to see as far as 1 mile around himself. X-ray allows him to see through objects such as Walls or Buildings or Clothing. The third ability allows him to see his own magic that he casts. That's it really. No other functions. Keeps it a secret he even has this. Wind Magic- His main form of Magic, though what it lacks in Power it makes up for in being hard to actually see. Tempest Aura- A miniature tornado that surrounds himself or someone else. Temporarily increases Evasivness and Speed, also allows one to preform a Double Jump. Can be used on up to 3 other people including himself and lasts for 10 minutes. Windstorm Flurry- A flurry of slashes that have an effective range of 7 feet in one direction. Their power is only about as much as papercuts, but can tear through fabric with ease. Air Cannon- A powerful ball of air that can send your average car flying. His most damaging move, but isn't something he can constantly cast with an interval of 60 seconds before he can accuratly use it again. He can also fire it under himself to send himself flying through the air. Category:Student Category:Arcane Category:Male Category:Kitsune Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Pending Character